


Going Home

by Nivis_Casus



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, chunjoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivis_Casus/pseuds/Nivis_Casus
Summary: OneShot ; AUThere it is.Get ready to go onboard.It's unclear how the journey will be.It's unclear how long the journey will take.Even so, one thing is clear.We're going home.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a very tame and uneventful fic.

He sat, watching and waiting. The rest of the world continued around him, hustling and bustling, but he did not pay any attention.

A train blew its whistle, announcing that it would soon be leaving, but he did not budge. It was not his time. Not yet.

The train began to slowly move, chugging its wheels and gaining velocity. The noise it created was deafening. As it sped past him, it nearly blew him off his seat.

It left, and he remained on the empty platform.

It was now quiet, too quiet. It almost unnerved him. He had been waiting for a while now, but it still wasn't time. He still had to wait.

"Where is the next train going, mister?"

The youthful voice startled him. Glancing to his side, he saw that a small child had approached him, dressed formally in a floral pattern dress. She looked no older than eight.

"It goes wherever you want it to go."

The strange answer perplexed her. She scrunched up her face in an endearing manner. "Does it go home?"

He smiled at that. "Well... it does go home, but not the home you're thinking of."

She seemed a bit disappointed to receive another vague answer, but seemed to accept it. She struggled to pull herself onto the seat next to him. When she failed, he lifted her gently and placed her next to him.

"What's your name, mister?" She asked after she stopped bouncing in her seat.

"...Byunghun. And yours?"

"Hm... I don't remember! Call me whatever you want!" She grinned widely at him, but he didn't return it. The fact that she didn't remember only made things more disheartening.

She swung her legs back and forth, her limbs too short to touch the ground. "Why are you here, mister?"

The question caught him off guard, but it should be expected that a child her age would be intently curious. "I'm here because I never belonged. You?"

"I got hurt." She said, her voice a little forlorn. He regretted asking her. It would be wise to change the topic.

"Do you have your ticket?"

"Um... Is it this thing?" She opened her palm, revealing a delicately folded slip of paper.

"Good, you have it. Don't lose it, or else you'll be stuck here."

She nodded, securing her small fingers over it.

"Um, mister?"

"Yes?"

"... Where is here?"

He pursed his lips, taking his time to respond. "This place is Limbo."

"Limbo?"

He nodded in affirmation. "It's where people go when they're not sure where they want to go."

"But that doesn't make sense." She stated. "I know where I want to go. I know I want to go home to Mommy and Daddy."

"You will go home." He reassured with a smile. "Just not that home."

Before she could ask more questions, a train horn blew in the distance.

"I think that's your ride." Byunghun stated.

She jumped off the seat excitedly as the train came towards the station at a rapid pace. Whirling around, she was surprised to see Byunghun still sitting there. "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

The train slowed down as it arrived before coming to a full halt.

The girl ran up to Byunghun, grabbed his hand, and began to tug on it. "But I don't want to be alone!"

He smiled a bit at her childish innocence. "Don't worry. I'll find you later."

Her eyes lit up like she had just received a precious gift. She held up her pinky in front of Byunghun. "Promise?"

"Promise." Byunghun affirmed as he entwined his pinky with her smaller one.

She dashed away and into the train. A short time elapsed before she poke her head through a window. The whistle blew and the train began to move away from the station.

"Bye, mister!" She called. She frantically waved in departure. Byunghun returned the gesture, albeit a bit briefly.

He watched as she traveled farther and farther away, the train carrying her along. Even so, he saw that she continue to wave to him, even when he stopped, up until the moment he couldn't see her.

She was traveling alone. She came here alone. She was too young. The thoughts left a bitter taste in Byunghun's mouth.

He sat quietly on the platform once more, listening as footsteps approached him from behind.

"That was really sweet of you." A voice teased lightly.

"I was humoring her." Byunghun replied cooly. "I needed something to do while I waited for you, Chanhee."

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. A face buried itself into his hair.

"How cruel. Does that mean you don't intend to find her like you promised?" Chanhee murmured.

"I will. She's too adorable and innocent to not find her."

Chanhee sighed. "It's a shame someone as young as her had to die. She still thinks she's going home."

"Do you know what happened to her? She only said she was here because she was hurt."

"Car accident." Chanhee replied. "She lived temporarily, and during that time she was in a coma, so no one knew she suffered from amnesia. That’s why she didn’t remember her name. Her parents made the decision to take her off life support."

"...It's sad."

"I know. No one as young as her should have to die so soon. Why didn't you go with her? She was scared."

Byunghun huffed in exasperation and turned to face Chanhee. "I told you. I was waiting for you."

Chanhee briefly pressed his lips against Byunghun's. "And I appreciate that. We're finally free."

"I know."

"...You don't regret it?"

"I had a choice of either living a false and secret life, or spend an eternity with you. The latter was obviously the best choice."

Another train horn blew.

"That was quick." Chanhee remarked. "You have your ticket?"

Byunghun nodded. They both stood and waited patiently together as the train slowly halted in front of them.

"Do you know exactly where we're going?" Byunghun asked.

Chanhee cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't know? You even said it yourself."

He grabbed Byunghun's hand and entwined their fingers.

"We're going home."


End file.
